portals in the leaf
by devonmonster
Summary: While being attacked Naruto gains an unknown power
1. Chapter 1

Portals in the Leaf

I don't own Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki is running from a mob of villagers trying to kill him. He gets away some of the time but most of the time he gets cornered. Today is his fifth birthday. He runs into into a dead end. The villagers followed him.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled holding up his hand. Suddenly a blue vortex appeared in front of him. The mob ran in fear as Naruto fell unconscious.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked to no one. It looked like a sewer.

**"Come Here."** Said a booming voice.

"Who's there?" Asked a scared Naruto walking towards the voice .

**"I am the Kyubi."** Said the same voice from before .

"How is that possible the forth hokage killed you." Said Naruto.

**"No he only managed sealing me within you."** Said the Kyubi. **"Anyways for some reason you gained the ability to create portals.**

"So that's what the vortex was . " Said Naruto .

**"Yes. It's not a bloodline and it doesn't consume chakra. I'm going to train you in how to use the abilities and how to train your body." Said the Kyubi.**

"Thanks" said Naruto .

**"One more thing there's someone here to see you"**

"Hello Naruto." Said a woman with long red hair . " It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto asked.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother . " She said .

Naruto quickly ran over to Kushina and gave her a big hug.

"It's time for you to go Naruto." Kushina said.

"Why can't I stay?" Asked Naruto .

"Because someone is coming . I'll explain everything later. Goodbye."

"Bye." Said Naruto reluctantly.

* * *

><p>AN

How did you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Portals in the Leaf ch.2**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto just failed academy tests. He did it on purpose. He wanted to be in the same class as his friends, Kiba Inuzaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Acamichi.<p>

As an added bonus he could teach that stuck-up brat Sasuke Uchiha a lesson in humiliation.

**_Flashback_**

When Naruto was eight he bumped into Sasuke. Naruto was then attacked by a bunch of fan girls saying that he hurt their precious Sasuke. Naruto let them beat him up so he could look weak. Then Sasuke ordered him to beg for his life.

Naruto just ran away.

"You better run!" he heard Sasuke yell at him.

Flashback end

Just then Naruto saw an injured baby fox. It looked like its leg was hurt. Naruto picked up the fox and ran to the Inuzuka clan compound. The fox didn't struggle. Thanks to the Kyubi foxes like him.

When he got to the compound he started looking for Hana Inuzuka. She was a great vet.

When he found her Hana recognized him. She had often seen him and Kiba playing with Akamaru. Then she noticed the fox in his hands." Naruto what happened."

"I found this fox in the forest it has a hurt leg. Can you help it? Naruto asked.

"I'll try. "Hana Said taking the fox. "I'll send one of my dogs when the fox was better.

**_Two days later_**

One of the three Haimaru brothers found Naruto eating at Ichiraku's.

Naruto followed the dog to the Inuzuka compound. When Naruto saw Hana she was with Kiba watching something. Naruto looked over Kiba's shoulder seeing Akamaru playing with a pitch black fox. It had piercing red eyes and was faster than Akamaru. The fox was a little smaller than Akamaru.

"Hi Naruto." said Kiba just now noticing the blond.

"Hi Kiba. Hi Hana." Naruto said.

"So what are you going to name him Naruto?" Hana asked.

"I was thinking Phantom." Said the blond

After hearing that the black fox ran over to Naruto.

"I think he likes it." said Kiba.

**"Hey kit. I've set up a mental connection between you and Phantom."** Said the Kyubi

"Thanks." Naruto answered back to the fox.

"So is Phantom going to be your partner?" Asked Kiba.

"Yes he is." Replied Naruto petting Phantom.

"Does that mean we can train together." asked Kiba knowing about where Naruto got his training from.

_**Flashback**_

Kiba was Naruto's first and best friends. He met Kiba while Kiba and some other kids were playing hide and seek. Kiba came over to Naruto and asked if he wanted to play. Naruto happily agreed.

When the other kids saw Naruto they all left. All but two. They were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.

They exchanged greetings.

"Where did the other kids go." asked Choji while eating chips.

"It's my fault." Naruto said as he bursts into tears.

"What do you mean." Kiba asked.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"The Kyubi was never killed. It was sealed inside of me." Naruto said.

"Didn't the fourth hokage kill the Kyubi?" Asked Shikamaru lazily.

**"Kit. Let them in your mindscape."** Said the Kyubi

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked the Kyubi.

"Have them all touch your forehead."

"Touch my forehead." Naruto told the others.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Just do it." Naruto told him.

"Where are we?" Kiba asked.

"We're in my mindscape." Naruto replied.

"Why are we here?" Shikamaru asked.

"To show you the Kyubi. He was the one who wanted you to come here." Naruto said.

"So Where is he." Asked Choji looking around the sewer.

"Follow me." Naruto told them.

After a few minutes of walking through winding corridors they find a cage.

"Here we are." Naruto said looking into the cage.

**"So kit you've finally came."** A voice said from behind the bars.

"Hi fox." Naruto replied.

"Why did you want us to come?" Shikamaru hoping he wouldn't get on the Kyubi's bad side.

**"I'm not the one who wanted to come. She is."** The Kyubi said looking behind the group.

Everyone turned around.

"Hello Naruto it's great that you found some friends." Said a cheery voice.

"Hi Mom." Naruto replied.

"Mom? Naruto I heard that you didn't have any parents." Shikamaru

"When the Kyubi was unsealed at my birth my mom soul was absorbed by the fox. Luckily when the Fourth hokage, my dad sealed the Kyubi inside of me the seal separated the two." Naruto told them.

"Well it makes sense you do look like him." Shikamaru said.

_**Flashback end**_

"Ok." Naruto told Kiba "But can we wait until tomorrow? It's getting late."

"Ok, but when should we meet?" Kiba asked.

"Seven at Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked.

"Yea that's good." Kiba replied.

"I have to go home." Naruto told them. "Bye."

"Bye." The two Inuzakas said simultaneously.

While walking home Naruto noticed the last Uchiha before bumping into to him.

"You give me that fox that's following you." Sasuke ordered.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke said fuming.

"Again why?" Naruto said.

"If you won't give it to me I'll make the council do it." Sasuke said.

"I don't care what the council says you're not getting a fox. Besides didn't you know the civilians don't like foxes? If people see that you have one your status will go down." Naruto told the Uchiha.

A/N

How did everyone like it?

My profile picture is what Phantom looks like.


	3. Chapter 3

Portals in the Leaf Ch. 3

I don't own Naruto

Naruto has been trying his best this year. He got above average grades at everything but the clone jutsu. He still didn't have enough control over his chakra yet.

Naruto finally found some stores that treated him like a normal customer. He got rid of his kill me orange jumpsuit. He now wore a black t-shirt with a dark orange fox on it.

Phantom has grown bigger and has become stronger.

"Ok class, today we're going to take the test to see if you're ready to be ninja." Iruka told everybody. "All you have to do is make two clones."

Finally Iruka called Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said his hands forming a cross. Two identical copies appeared on both sides of Naruto.

"Shadow clones how is that possible?" Mizuki asked. "We can't let you pass until I ask the hokage if you're allowed to do the shadow clone jutsu." Mizuki then disappeared out the window.

"Naruto, tomorrow I want you to tell the hokage where you learned that jutsu." Iruka told Naruto.

"Yes sir." Naruto said with a salute. He then left.

After Iruka gave the class a lecture about their life getting harder now that they are ninja, Naruto sat down in the swing outside, with phantom on his lap. While sitting he heard the adults talking about how he shouldn't be allowed to pass.

"Hey Naruto." Someone said from behind.

Naruto turned around to see Mizuki.

"I have bad news. The hokage has decided that you failed because you were supposed to do a normal clone jutsu and the council accused you of cheating off of Sasuke's tests. There is one way you can become a genin though. All you have to do is bring me the scroll of sealing in one hour. Once you get it bring the scroll to a small shack in the woods." Mizuki said.

"That's all? This will be easy." Naruto replied.

After Mizuki left Naruto and phantom ran to the hokage tower at a speed a genin right out of the academy shouldn't have.

"Old man!" Naruto yelled. "Mizuki told me I failed for using the shadow clone jutsu and told me if I steal the scroll of sealing I will become a genin.

"Naruto, where did you learn shadow clones?" The hokage asked.

"I'll tell you later but can I have a fake scroll I have an idea." Naruto said with a foxlike grin on his face.

"Ok, but I'll have a few chunin in the area to watch you." Replied the hokage. He then looked around his office for a blank scroll. "This should work nicely." He then gave the scroll to Naruto and got back to his paperwork.

When Naruto found the spot Mizuki told him to go he sat down and took out the scroll. He then got out a pen. He started drawing a seal. About a half an hour later Mizuki found him.

"Naruto have you done what I told you?" Mizuki asked from a tree branch above.

"I don't know. None of the scrolls were labeled so I took one before I was caught. You might want to check to make sure I got the right one." Naruto told him.

"Ok. Throw it to me." He replied. When Mizuki caught the scroll he took out a kunai to cut his thumb. He then smeared blood over the blood seal and opened the scroll. Just then it exploded covering Mizuki in pink paint.

This was one of Naruto's own seals. After you activate it the slightest movement will set it off covering a ten foot radius around it with paint. He pranked many people with this seal, ninja and civilian alike.

Flashback

Sasuke was moodier than usual. Which is saying a lot. The reason is because his hair is pink.

"What happened to your hair Sasuke? Did you fall asleep with gum in your mouth or are you trying to help Sakura by showing that pink hair is awesome?" Naruto teased.

"Sasuke, you would do that for me? I knew that you loved me." he pink haired banshee known as Sakura screamed.

Flashback end

"I'll get you for that you little brat but first I'll tell you why everyone hates you."

Just then Iruka jumped out of a tree.

"Mizuki don't tell him." Iruka shouted

"Naruto you have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within you." Mizuki told Naruto.

"You thought I didn't know that. For a teacher you really are stupid." Naruto replied.

Mizuki responded by throwing a large shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto easily dodged the flying projectile but Iruka wasn't so lucky. The shuriken embedded itself in his back.

'Now.' Naruto told Phantom through their mental link.

Then Phantom jumped out of a tree and tackled Mizuki off the branch he was standing on.

"After I kill you I'll skin that fox and sell it to the butcher. You know the one that sells mystery meat." He said.

"I was going to just knock you out, but since you threatened Phantom I'll do it the painful way." Naruto replied.

"You and what army?" Mizuki asked.

"This one." Naruto said forming a hand sign. Several hundred clones of Naruto appeared and started beating up Mizuki.


End file.
